God Bless the USA
by MalyssaQuark
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. Dramione. Adultery, rape, etc. Fun Stuff.


IPod Shuffle Challenge!

RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Draco x Hermione

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

**Summer of '69-Bryan Adams**

Draco was nostalgic. He was remembering those good times, when he was the prince of Slytherin, and everyone was bowing at his feet.

Back when everything was simple.

Back when he'd felt it. When he'd developed the feelings that further complicated everything. As if it wasn't complicated enough.

But it didn't last.

He still thinks about her. Standing in the astronomy tower, saying that it would last forever. When he held her hand… he knew that those were the best days of his life.

**Iron Man-Black Sabbath**

But he'd become something of a monster. She didn't want him anymore.

He'd lost his mind. He was hurting her with every biting comment. He was blind to her needs and feelings.

Now, no one even cared. He was alone. Without her.

His disposition was steely as he reflected. He stared out his window into the world. He planned his vengeance. The Weasel and Potter were to blame. It was their fault. He never would have called her that… if they hadn't provoked him.

_Mudblood._

His parents turned their heads as he walked past them. He would have his revenge.

**Completely Miserable-Lit**

He saw them. They were just standing there, idiotic grins on their faces as they talked to each other.

He felt stuck, like he was tied to a chair watching himself act. Miserable, pathetic.

His head was spinning. It was going too fast, this decision. If only he could have talked it out with his friends. _What friends? _He'd used them all up. Pansy, Blaise… even Crabbe and Goyle. Not that they would have helped.

But he wasn't afraid of being here.

She meant everything. He had to do it for her.

A thought randomly occurred to him. He was helpless… helpless. He was completely miserable since she'd come into his life. Was she worth it? Would she even appreciate his efforts?

Helpless. He didn't want to be helpless.

He walked away slowly.

No more. Thoughts of her wouldn't…couldn't control him anymore.

**Teen Angst (What The World Needs Now)-Cracker**

He felt like a new man with this epiphany. He didn't know what the world what the world wanted with him, but he was sure a good, stiff drink would help.

He apparated to a bar, and had the bartender fix him a tall firewhisky.

He wasn't sober any more.

He was sure that the world didn't need stinking Potter. What the world needed surely started with him.

He called out to the crowd,

"What the world needs now are some true words of wisdom!"

The crowd of drunk buggers laughed and egged him on. What are those words?

"How about, La la la la la!"

After a while, the crowd was tired of his antics and he abandoned the table and the bar.

**Are You Gonna be my Girl-Jet**

He was going get his girl back.

He knocked on her door lightly and waited for her to answer. She looked so fine with her big black boots and long, curly brown hair.

She smiled at him and gave him a "get back" stare.

He could see their future. But then he looked behind her. There was the Weasle, giving him a triumphant smirk. Was she giving him mixed signals?

She was his. _Mine._

Didn't she want his money? Of course, she didn't need it with a face like that.

She was getting away. Shaking her head at him.

"Aren't you my girl?" he asked lightly, praying for her to say what he wanted.

"I can't, Draco."

They didn't have much to say to each other. _Just be my girl._

**Heaven-Bryan Adams**

"Don't you remember, it was only you and me!" he exclaimed. "We were young, wild, and free!"

"Are you drunk?" she asked. She was sure that he'd never acted _this_ nostalgic when they were together. Ron smirked behind her.

"Nothing can take you away from me!" he growled. "You're all that I want, and I'm going to have you."

He grabbed her arm and aparated to his flat in London.

"Can't you remember? Just hold me." He forced himself on her. He didn't give her a chance to be repulsed. As his lips crashed down on hers, her last coherent thought was, _I wish this were true._

"Our love with light the way." He smiled at her. "When you're lying here in my arms, it's heaven."

**When I'm Gone-3 Doors down**

This was another part of Draco that she'd never seen. This true darkness.

The light she'd seen before still had to be there somewhere.

He was scared. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't want to let her down. He just wanted her to hold him. He knew she wouldn't stay, she wouldn't always be there.

"Love me, Hermione," he whispered.

_While he's here_, she thought, _I'll hold him. _

_I'm blind. _He knew that all she'd needed was convincing. He didn't need to react so harshly.

**Follow Me-Uncle Kracker**

"Don't turn around. Don't say goodbye."

"Follow me." He was looking at her with those eyes. She knew that she'd never find anyone else like him. She'd been away from him for so long. She absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger. What about Ron? The guilt began. But she wasn't ashamed.

He tucked her into his bed and lay beside her.

Why couldn't she leave him? Why did she always come back to him?

His eyes swam through her soul, like a fish in the sea.

"Everything will be alright," he said. For some reason, she believed him. After all he'd done to her, she still trusted him.

**God Bless the U.S.A.-Lee Greenwood**

"Run away with me," he said the next morning.

She nodded reluctantly, and though he almost didn't see it, he thanked his lucky stars.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"The new land. Let's go to the U.S.A."

She knew he was right. She could hide from her husband there. From the lakes of Minnesota, and the hills of Tennessee, across the plains of Texas, from sea to sea, he'd never think to look for her there.

"Where, though? New York, Houston, LA?"

"I don't know, but we'll be free once and for all." He stood up and smiled. The light was back in his eyes. Gods bless the U.S.A for providing them a safe-haven.

**Fin**

_This did NOT turn out how I thought it would :P My iPod decided to give me tons of depressing songs, and end with God Bless the U.S.A?_

_I decided to make it an ongoing story instead of drabbles… because I'm cool like that…_

_Review, please! Let me know how I did! _

_3 _


End file.
